csofandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Skin
Weapon Skin is a skin for a weapon to replace the original weapon's appearance. It is only available in the older Korean versions of Counter-Strike Online. Some of them of them only exist as text strings in the game, while the weapon skins that does exist would later be modified to become standalone weapons. The system is then succeed by the Paint system. The following firearms are the skins for some weapons: =CSO= AMT AutoMag V= :Main article: AMT AutoMag V. Apply the AutoMag V skin on Desert Eagle. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. |-| HK416= :Main article: HK416. Apply the HK416 skin on M4A1. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. |-| AKM= :Main article: AKM. Apply the AKM skin on AK-47. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. |-| FNC= :Main article: FNC. Apply the FNC skin on IMI Galil. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. |-| L85A2= :Main article: L85A2. Apply the Enfield L85A2 skin on FAMAS. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. |-| M4A1 HQ= :Main article: M4A1. Apply the High-quality M4A1 skin on M4A1. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. |-| AK-47 HQ= :Main article: AK-47. Apply the High-quality AK-47 skin on AK-47. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. |-| AW50= :Main article: AW50. Apply the AW50 skin on AWP. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. |-| Blaser R93 Tactical= :Main article: Blaser R93 Tactical. Apply the Blaser R93 skin on AWP. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. Remington M24= :Main article: Remington M24. Apply the Remington M24 skin on Steyr Scout. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. |-| TAR-21= :Main article: TAR-21. Apply the TAR-21 skin on Steyr AUG. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. |-| HK23E= :Main article: HK23E. Apply the HK23E skin on M249. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. |-| HK SL8= :Main article: HK SL8. Apply the HK SL8 skin on SG550. The skin only affects its appearance and sound, not performance. You must own the base gun to use this item. Others There are some skins mentioned in the game string files but never released. They are: *LR300 (M4A1 skin) *FAL (AK-47 skin) *Spectre (MP5 skin) *G36C (SG552 skin) *SR25 (G3SG1 skin) *SV-98 (AUG skin) Trivia *FAL returns in Counter-Strike Online 2 as one of the basic weapons. *G36C becomes the base for BALROG-V. *In early versions of the Korean CSO client, the Spectre has its own model in the folder for then-weapon skins. Unlike other weapon skins that become standalone weapons, the Spectre's models is removed entirely. *The SV-98 is a curious case - the weapon itself and Record-CISM is a sniper rifle, yet it's supposed to replace the AUG, an assault rifle, as the string CSO_aug_desc precede the weapon's description. =CSO2= Implemented weapons Melt= Tmp melt plus.png Tmp melt prototype.png Tmp melt.png |-| Gauss Replica= Deagle gaussreplica.png Glock gaussreplica.png Usp gaussreplica.png Awmgauss.png |-| SD= scarH sd.png|SCAR-H mp7a1 sd.png|MP7A1 deagle sd.png|Desert Eagle p228 sd.png|P228 |-| Ruby= ruby ump45 mp7a1 kriss.png|UMP-45, MP7A1, KRISS Vector 2defense ruby.png|Stoeger Double Defence Gilboa ruby.png|Gilboa Dp12 ruby.png|DP-12 Af2011 ruby.png|Arsenal AF2011-A1 |-| Opal= opal m3grease m1a1thompson m1918bar.png|M1A1 Thompson, M1918 BAR, M3 Grease Usas12opal.png|Daewoo USAS-12 K12opal.png|Daewoo K12 K2opal.png|Daewoo K2C K1opal.png|Daewoo K1A K5opal.png|Daewoo K5 |-| Phoenix= akm phoenix.png Mp7phoenix s.png Deaglephoenix special s.png |-| Black Mamba= Mk23 blackmamba.png ACR blackmamba.png ScarL blackmamba.png Ak12 blackmamba.png Aek973 blackmamba.png |-| Bamboo= Akm bamboo.png P90 bamboo.png M60e4 bamboo.jpg |-| Honor= fnchonor striker12honor.png Awmhonor krisshonor.png K12 honor.png Xm1014 honor.png Glock18honor.png Usp45honor.png M16a2honor.png |-| Neon= Mg3AA neon.png Mp7a1 neon.png F2000 neon.png Ar57 neon.png |-| Prototype= M99 railgun prototype.png Tmp melt prototype.png M3dragonprototype.png Awm prototype gauss.png |-| Cobalt= Huntknife cobalt.png Acr cobalt.png Tmp cobalt.png Fn57 cobalt.png M870cobalt.jpg Sg550cobalt.jpg Mk18mod1cobalt.jpg M60e4cobalt.jpg Mp5cobalt.jpg Scarl cobalt1 s.png Aek971 cobalt1 s.png Striker12 cobalt1 s.png |-| Amethyst= Kukri amethyst.png Deagle amethyst.png Usas12 amethyst.png M60e4 amethyst.png K2c amethyst1 s.png Awm amethyst1 s.png Elites amethyst1 s.png Ar57 amethyst1 s.png Mg3 amethyst1 s.png Acr amethyst1 s.png Ak12 amethyst1 s.png Dbarrel amethyst1 s.png M3boom amethyst1 s.png |-| Silver= M60 silver1 s.png Scarh silver1 s.png P90 silver1 s.png Xm1014 silver1 s.png Elites silver1 s.png Fiveseven silver1 s.png Waltherpp silver1 s.png |-| Camo= Awm camo2 s.png Akm camo2 s.png Mk18 camo2 s.png K5 camo2 s.png K2c camo2 s.png K1 camo2 s.png Csls06 camo2 s.png Qbs09 camo2 s.png Qsz92 camo2 s.png Defaultknifecamo1 s.png M60 camo1 s.png M249 camo1 s.png G3sg1 camo1 s.png Sg550 camo1 s.png Awp camo1 s.png Scout camo1 s.png T86 camo1 s.png T65 camo1 s.png Scarh camo1 s.png Fnc camo1 s.png Fal camo1 s.png Acr camo1 s.png Scarl camo1 s.png M4a1 camo1 s.png Famas camo1 s.png Ak12 camo1 s.png Aek971 camo1 s.png Ak47 camo1 s.png Galil camo1 s.png Ar57 camo1 s.png Krisssuperv camo1 s.png Mx4 camo1 s.png Mp7 camo1 s.png P90 camo1 s.png Mp5 camo1 s.png Striker12 camo1 s.png Xm1014 camo1 s.png M3 camo1 s.png Elites camo1 s.png Deserteagle camo1 s.png Usp45 camo1 s.png |-| Spray= Cals06 c spray1 s.png K1 c spray1 s.png Qbs09 c spray1 s.png Qsz 92 c spray1 s.png K5 c spray1 s.png M60 spray1 s.png M249 spray1 s.png G3sg1 spray s.png Awp spray1 s.png Scout spray1 s.png T86 spray1 s.png T65 spray1 s.png Scarh spray1 s.png F2000 spray1 s.png Fnc spray1 s.png Fal spray1 s.png Acr spray1 s.png Scarl spray1 s.png Aug spray1 s.png M4a1 spray1 s.png Famas spray1 s.png Ak12 spray1 s.png Aek971 spray1 s.png Sg552 spray1 s.png Ak47 spray1 s.png Galil spray1 s.png Ar57 spray1 s.png Krisssuperv spray1 s.png Mx4 spray1 s.png Mp7 spray1 s.png P90 spray1 s.png Ump45 spray1 s.png Mp5 spray1 s.png Mac10 spray1 s.png Tmp spray1 s.png Striker12 spray1 s.png Xm1014 spray1 s.png M3 spray1 s.png Elites spray1 s.png Fiveseven spray1 s.png Deserteagle spray1 s.png P228 spray1 s.png Usp45 spray1 s.png Glock18 spray1 s.png |-| Xmas= Paw20xmas.png|Neopup PAW-20 M99xmas.png|Barrett M99 Usas12xmas.png|Daewoo USAS-12/CSO2 Mg3xmas cso2.png|Rheinmetall MG 3/CSO2 Acr xmas s.png|Bushmaster ACR Ak12 xmas s.png|Izmash AK-12 |-| Gold= Acr gold.png|Bushmaster ACR ScarL gold.png|FN SCAR L/CSO2 Ak12 gold.png|Izmash AK-12 Aek973 gold.png|KMP AEK-973 Glock18gold.png|Glock 18c/CSO2 Elitesgold.png|Beretta 92G Elite II/CSO2 Usp45gold.png|USP/CSO2 Akmgold.png|AKM/CSO2 Mk18gold.png|MK18 Mod1 Awmgold.png|AI AWM Golden battle toy hammer.png|Battle Toy Hammer Crowbar gold b.png|Crowbar/CSO2 Harpoongold.png|Harpoon Gold Netlaunchergold.png|Net Launcher Gold Wrenchgold1 s.png|Pipe Wrench Huntknife gold s.png|Hunting Knife M60 gold1 s.png|M60E4/CSO2 Awp gold2 s.png|Accuracy International AWP/CSO2 Scout gold1 s.png|Steyr Scout/CSO2 M4a1 gold s.png|M4A1/CSO2 Famas gold1 s.png|FAMAS F1/CSO2 Galil gold1 s.png|Galil/CSO2 Mp5 gold1 s.png|MP5/CSO2 M3 gold1 s.png|Benelli M3/CSO2 Anaconda gold1 s.png|Colt Anaconda/CSO2 Deserteagle gold1 s.png|IMI Desert Eagle/CSO2 Category:Weapons